Sleepover
by ShadowBear92
Summary: Cat finally got Jade to come over for her first sleepover, read to find out what happens...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters :(**

* * *

><p>Jade West watched as the droplets of rain ran down the window, following their decent with her finger, desperately wanting to be anywhere else.<p>

"JADE! It's your turn!"

"Not playing." The young brunette replied, not looking away from the window, more intent on the rain outside then the girls inside.

"PLEASE!"

"Leave her alone, it's obvious she's too _scared _to play with us."

"Yeah leave the little _baby _alone."

The bored look on her face turned into a scowl as Jade grit her teeth, trying to keep her anger in check as she promised her friend Cat at the beginning of the party.

"I'm _not _scared you morons. I just think it's a stupid game."

"If you're not scared then prove it by playing with us." One of the other girls challenged.

Jade turned to glare at the blonde, desperately willing herself not to lunge over and smack that smug look off her face. Opening her mouth armed with a snarky retort, Jade was cut off by a small voice coming from her left.

"Please Jade, you promised you'd play with me."

Jade turned her head and was met with the chocolate brown eyes that belonged to her best friend Cat Valentine.

This was all _her _fault! _Stupid_ Cat just had to have this _stupid _slumber party and invite every _stupid _girl in their grade 5 class. And Jade was more stupidthan all of them for letting herself be manipulated into coming. Yes innocent little Cat Valentine _manipulated _her, Jade West into coming to this stupid sleepover.

Cat wasn't as dumb as everyone thought; in fact she was smarter than most people Jade knew. She knew how to get to people, how to get inside their heads and their hearts and break them down until all that's left is a big pile of mush, ready for her to mould and shape any way she wanted. How did she do this you ask? She played innocent.

She _pretended _like she was oblivious to all the horrible things in the world, like her world was all sunshine and rainbows. With every smile at something cute, every seemingly 'naïve' comment, every giggle and every god damn time she looked at you with those _eyes_; she wormed her way into your heart until you felt the need to protect her, to keep that glimmer of 'innocence' alive in her eyes.

How did Jade know this? Because it had happened to her.

It was no secret that Jade West was not one to let someone in. Her parents divorce had damaged their daughter's ability to trust drastically and as a result, Jade refused to openly consider anyone as a _friend_. Yet Cat Valentine made herself the exception. Before the typically moody girl even knew what happened, she began to _care_ for the petite girl with the dimpled smile and puppy dog eyes.

Looking back on their past interactions, the 11 year-old had concluded that the other girl had somehow forced her into being her friend without Jade even suspecting a thing. Jade admired that. That someone her age had the ability to warp people's opinions and manipulate their emotions enough that even 'the freaky one' Jade West had no chance.

Yes Cat Valentine was smarter than many people gave her credit for and out of admiration for her skill, Jade allowed her to continue to be her friend. This however had unfortunately had landed her in her current predicament.

"You know I think 'truth or dare' is a dumb game. _They_ probably won't even play it right!" The young girl grumbled, internally smirking at the insulted looks on the others girls' faces.

"It will be ten minutes of everyone acting shy and choosing truth, whereby they're 'forced' to admit who they supposedly 'love', meaning that the guy they pick is the one that annoys them the least; until someone grows enough balls to choose dare where they'll sook when they're made to do something _stupid _like running around the house with their 'bra' over their shirt. NO THANK YOU."

"But you promised…" Cat argued, her eyes growing bigger and her lower lip quivering.

"No Cat." Jade glared back, she was not going to lose to her again.

"_Please…_" Cat begged, her bottom lip now into a full blown pout. Jade continued to glare back, but she could feel her resolve weakening by the second…

"_FINE!_"

"YAY!" Cat cheered running over to hug her moody friend and pull her over to where her other guests were sitting in a circle on the floor, ready for the game to start.

"Katie, you go first!" Cat giggled as she and Jade sat down next to the other girls.

"Okay I choose… truth!"

"What a surprise." Jade sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, how about you go then!" Katie sneered. "Who do _you_ like?"

"I didn't even _choose_ truth! And plus I don't like anyone."

"You _have _to like someone!" Katie fired back, the other girls nodding in agreement.

"Well I don't."

"You _can't _not like anyone!"

"Yes I can! Sorry I'm not some dumb bimbo like the rest of you who thinks I need a boyfriend to be normal, but I'm perfectly happy _not _liking anyone!"

Katie looked at the other girls and they all decided that this was going nowhere.

"Fine, _Cat_ who do _you_ like?"

"Isn't this game supposed to be 'truth _or dare_'? What happened to 'dare'?"

"Shut up loser. _You _didn't want to play!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Jade screamed, ready to lunge at the other girl. How _dare _she!

"I don't want to say…"

Jade halted in her actions and sat back down. Cat had her head down but even through her bushy brown hair, you could see the slight blush on her cheeks.

"What?" Jade asked quietly, her friend's cheeks reddened slightly when she realised they heard her.

"I said I don't want to say who I like." Cat repeated, nervously playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"But you have to!" Katie argued; this girl was really getting on Jade's nerves.

"I don't want to."

"You _have _to!"

"I don't want to play this game anymore…" Cat stated, looking up. Now that they were visible, you could see her eyes were watery as tears threatened to fall.

_She really doesn't want to tell who she likes, why is this such a big deal?_ Jade wondered. She also wondered why she suddenly had butterflies in her stomach at the thought of her best friend liking someone.

"YOU HAVE TO SAY CAT!" Katie yelled.

"I don't want to play anymore!" Cat yelled back, her voice breaking slightly at the end as the tears finally fell.

"Fine! You're such a _baby_ Cat!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I don't want to play anymore…" Cat cried as she got up and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

Jade had never been so angry at anyone before, not even her father when he left. This was the power Cat had over her, and frankly it scared her. Instead of beating the living shit out of Katie like she wanted to, Jade found herself more concerned with making sure her best friend was ok. Getting up, Jade took a deep breath trying to quell her anger as she passed the smirking blonde and went to go search for Cat.

First Jade checked Cat's bedroom, trying not to puke at the bright pink walls, but headed further down the hall when she saw she wasn't in there. Jade's next idea was to check Cat's brother's room, although she seriously doubted the young girl had gone that way; not even Cat was dumb enough to go in _there_.

As she was walking down the hall, she heard quiet sniffling coming from the bathroom. As she got closer she heard a gasp and someone rummaging in the cupboards.

"Cat..?" Jade asked, shocked at how gentle her tone sounded, considering she was ready to rip another girl's hair out a few moments ago.

When she opened the door she saw the cupboard door under the sink close quickly and knew instantly where her friend was hiding.

"Cat, get out from there."

"Cat's not in here." Came a muffled voice.

"Then who's the person under the sink I'm talking to now?" Jade smirked.

"…I'm not coming out!"

"Oh yes you are!" Jade argued, ripping the cupboard door open to be met with the defiant face of her best friend.

"Get out of there now Cat!" Jade ordered pointing to the ground behind her where she expected the girl to move to.

"NO!" Cat shouted, grabbing onto the water pipe beside her.

"YES!" Jade shouted back, grabbing the other girl's arm and pulling as hard as she could.

"NO! I. DON'T. WANT. TO!" Cat screamed as she tried to hold onto the pipe, unfortunately for her Jade was a lot stronger and succeeded in pulling her out; causing the smaller girl to land on top of the other.

Jade lost her breath at having the other girl on top of her, being this close to those_ eyes_ made butterflies erupt in her stomach a feeling Jade didn't understand at all. Cat quickly got up off the other girl and backed up against the wall, her face tinged pink. Jade sat up and looked at her best friend, she looked petrified.

"Cat?"

"Leave me alone!" the small girl sobbed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Why are you making this such a big deal? So you have a crush on some dork at school, so what!"

"It's not a crush."

"Oh right you 'love' them huh…_sorry_!" Jade replied sarcastically, she was starting to get fed up with this, and for some reason she still had a burning desire to know who Cat liked, that coupled with the butterflies exploding in her stomach from having Cat on top of her was making her irritable. She didn't know what was going on with her and she didn't like it.

"Tell me who you like."

"NO!"

"WHY NOT!"

"Because you'll _hate_ me!" Cat cried, sobs wracking her small frame. Jade sighed.

"No I won't…"

"Yes you will..."

"NO I WON'T!" Jade argued, becoming more irate with the girl in front of her by the second. Why won't she just tell her who she liked? She was starting to get angry with herself as well, she never cared this much about other people, how could she let this girl have so much power over her?

"Tell me who you like." Jade growled, pulling Cat's arms away from her body and getting in her face, desperately trying to regain some control.

"No." Cat whimpered.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"TELL ME!"

"FINE!" Cat yelled, breaking out of Jade's grasp and crashing her lips to hers in a messy kiss.

"You happy?" Cat yelled as she pulled back, only then realising what she had just done…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to continue this but I might not... I kind of like the idea of leaving it like this and letting people firgure out how Jade will react themselves. Have fun... ;)**

**As always reviews = love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorios or any of its characters :(**

* * *

><p>Jade sat there motionless as she tried to come to terms with what had just happened. Cat had just kissed her. Cat Valentine, her best and only friend had just kissed her. Cat who was a <em>girl<em> had just kissed her. And the scariest thing of all, Jade had liked it.

The young brunette blinked a couple of times and shook her head to clear her thoughts. It didn't help much but at least some of the shock had worn off. She looked back up to where her friend was, but instead found herself staring at the bathroom wall.

"Cat?" Jade asked looking around the bathroom for the missing girl; she even looked in the cupboard again until logic told her that was stupid and Cat had probably run back downstairs.

Once she had made it back downstairs, her blue eyes found their target and Jade walked slowly over to the snack table, only to have a bowl of popcorn thrust into her hands as the swarm of pre-teen girls ran to their sleeping bags.

"Um, Cat?" Cat, who up till now had her back to the pale girl, turned around with a smile on her face and a DVD in her hand.

"Oh Jade you're back!" The young Italian giggled as she turned the DVD case over in her hands.

"Back?"

"Cat said you had to go to the toilet so you'd come down later." Brittany, a red-haired girl stated as she carried a bowl of cheese puffs over to her sleeping bag.

"Huh?"

Cat continued to smile at her as if nothing was wrong. Not even five minutes ago the girl in front of her had kissed her, ran out on her with no explanation and now she wanted to act as if it had never happened? Hell no!

"Cat we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You _know _what." Jade growled, her patience with this girl was wearing thin.

"Ugh will you two just sit down already! We want to watch the movie." Came a grumble from behind them. Katie. Jade began to storm over to the blonde, ready to smack her head in, but found herself being steered away to the other side of the room as Cat lead her to her sleeping bag. Obediently she sat down on the dark blue padded fabric, but continued to glare daggers at the other girl's back.

Cat walked over to the TV and put the DVD in. When she returned to her sleeping bag next to Jade's, the paler girl noticed she took extra care not to look at her.

_The Haunted Mansion_, seriously?

"Why are we watching _this_?"

"Katie suggested we watch a scary movie since it's after dark." Brittany giggled, stuffing cheese puffs into her mouth.

"You're not scared are you?" Katie sneered.

"Scared? You wouldn't know a scary movie if Chucky himself came up and stabbed you with it!"

"What does the orange haired kid from _Rugrats_ have to do with anything?"

"Oh please _God_ tell me you're _kidding_!" Jade groaned, amazed by the girl's stupidity. The young brunette heard a small giggle beside her. As she looked up the smaller girl looked away, pretending to be completely captivated by what was going on on the screen; too bad for Cat it was just the DVD menu.

"Look we _need_ to talk Cat, you can't just kis-"

"Later!" Cat squeaked, brown eyes wild with fear. "I'll talk to you later Jade, right now I wanna watch the movie." She giggled, back to her old self. Jade was about to question her further but noticed her petit friend shake her head and motion towards Katie who had just turned back to the movie, muttering something about annoying goth wannabees.

Only then did it dawn on her. What was she thinking confronting Cat about the kiss with these idiots around? Sure it's not like she gave a damn about what they thought of her, but Cat did. That's why she was acting so strange. If Jade even mentioned what went on in the bathroom the other girls would probably crucify them. But that didn't mean that she and Cat weren't going to discuss this.

Jade grabbed the brown eyed girl's hand and smirked slightly as she gasped.

"Later." She said sternly. After all, tomorrow the other girls will be going home, and Cat will have no choice but to talk to her...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so I wasn't going to continue this story but after getting 11 reviews asking me to, I felt I had to. (Yay for peer pressure!) I will finish this in the next chapter which I will upload sometime later this week :)**

**On another note. I'm thinking of doing a multichapter story but am really lacking inspiration right now. So I was hoping I could get some help from you guys. I want to do a couple fic in the genre supernatural/fantasy, and that's all I got so far. If you have an idea for a couple (gay or straight) and/or an idea for a story let me know. I will give full credit to whosever ideas I use of course :)**

**Thanks and as always reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N:**

Hey guys first of all I'm REALLY SORRY for being so slow in updating this story, I'm in my last few months of Tafe so it's kind of like crunch time, plus my dad has been in hospital (he's ok though ;) ) and I just started a new full time job. Basically my life is hectic right now and I'm lucky to get more than 3-4 hours of sleep a night, so fanfiction has kind of taken a back seat for the last 5 months.

I hate to make excuses, I really do. But I just thought that I owed you guys an apology, since _every_ review has been asking me to continue and I have been extremely slack in doing so.

I promise I will be updating soon as well as starting another multi-chapter story but I can't tell you exactly when (it _should_ be before the end of June at the _very_ latest).

On another note, with the multi-chapter I have no idea which couple I want to do. It has been suggested that I do Cade, but I also kind of want to do a couple I haven't done yet. What couple do you guys think I should do?

PS: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you guys make me smile


End file.
